A secret lies beneath
by yuyuhakushobunny13
Summary: the story of kagome's cousin (oc) came into the fedual era and had the adventure of her life,also there is her mysterious new friend kura-chan an half demon from the future like amika
1. Just the beginning

Today started out like any other day for Amika she took a shower, ate breakfast, and read another chapter of "The secret garden" wile checking her emails all before she had to practice piano. She thought to herself 'this day is going to drag on forever' when suddenly a mail she deleted came up and said you've got mail! "What the!? I thought I deleted this oh well might as well check it" so she slowly nervously clicked the open button and it read: your destiny unfolds today. "Nani?!? What does that mean? Uh I guess I'll soon find out".  
  
Suddenly out of nowhere another e-mail appeared and it read under kagome Oh my gosh!!!! This had been the first time she had heard from kagome since she was 5 years old!!!! Ok enough of that back to the e-mail: 'hey amika it's been awhile huh? Well anyways down to business, since your mom is in Florida how about you come down here for the summer? Because I won a free trip in a raffle drawing so, I sent them in the mail and I'll see you in two days ok! -kagome.  
  
Oh happy day! Amika hadn't seen kagome in so long and she was beginning to miss seeing little souta, her aunt, grandpa, and kagome this was going to be a great summer for her considering she had no plans and she would be bored stiff.  
  
----------Two days later--------------  
  
The plane arrived at seven at night with all the stars out looking like little dots in the sky, She got off of the plane and as she entered the airport she spotted a little brown eyed boy with short black hair running up to here, "amika! amika! It's me souta!!!!". "Hey little man you've grown a bit since I last saw you as a baby well, where is kagome?" "oh nee-chan in waiting at the shrine mom is picking you up because it's a bit late and kagome had to do things". As she pondered for a minute 'wonder what kagome would keep her I thought she would be excited to see me'. She kept thinking but she had noticed that souta was already leaving "hey souta wait up!" she said as she caught up with him.  
  
-------with kagome---------  
  
Kagome sat by the fire suddenly realizing she remembere amika! "hey you guys I've got to go meet some family in my time I'll be back soon"  
  
as she raced towards the well. "where is she off to In such a hurry" shippo exclaimed, "beats me" miroku and sango replied, 'just great, we have to wait for kagome to get back to find the shards oh man!' inuyasha said before he fell into slumber. 


	2. Chapter two the new people

Authors note: Hey everyone! Here is my second chapter oh by the way let me introduce my self I'm yuyuhakushobunny13 and here is my co-host KCN-chan come on out!^_^  
  
KCN-chan:*waves* Ohayo-gozaimasu mina-san ^_^  
  
Yyhbunny: well anyways we don't own Inuyasha ad if we did it would be really cool!  
  
KCN-chan:. It ain't kewl already!? O.o *knocks yyhbunny on 'da head*  
  
Yyhbunny:ouch! Hey ooh you'll pay for that muwahahahahaha! Let the chase begin *giant katana appears* KCN-chan:O.O *brings out katana and forces author to start the story* Yyhbunny :O_O meep!  
  
------------chapter two the new people------------------  
  
"Hey kagome where are you?" Amika yelled , no one answered now she saw the door to where the old well was "hey they never leave this open" she said to no one in particular suddenly she tripped on a rock and fell in, this was a shock so she closed her eyes waiting for the impact but she fell on something soft.  
  
She opened one eye and looked down to see a very angry boy that looke about her age with long white hair and ears!?!?!?! "Hey amika!" she looked up to see kagome And what looked like to be another girl with a giant boomerang and a small cat on her shoulder and the other two was a guy with short black hair in a ponytail and a staff and, the last was a younger child with a small fox tail and a bow in his hair. "Would you mind getting off of me" said the boy you landed on "oh sorry" after she got off kagome introduced them to the people who were sango,miroku,shippo,and inuyasha and she told them that she was kagome's cousin.  
  
"Well now that the introductions are done we should go". Suddenly they heard a rustle in the bushes and a tall figure appeared "it's you"! Inuyasha said before he attacked.  
  
Yyhbunny: alright a cliffie!  
  
Yyhbunny: hey where is KCN-chan?  
  
KCN-chan:I'm here is invisible to 'da naked eye*  
  
Yyhbunny: aaaah!*so startled she faints*  
  
KCN-chan:^^;;*reappears*Hehe.^-^ *pokes yyhbunny* Ah well, her loss, our gain!^_^ if she were conscious she'd most likely say "please R&R, arigato mina-san^_^" 


	3. just a chapter before school

Hey sorry I have to write a short authors note anyway here is the 3rd chapter Anyway I don't own Inu yasha ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------  
  
It turned out that the mysterious person was none other than sesshomaru, inuyasha stood there eyeing him down then said "prepare to eat dirt".  
  
"uh inuyasha" amika said  
  
"what"? inuyasha replied before he turned around and inuyasha turned around and sesshomaru disappeared.  
  
"oh great now you made him disappeared thanks a lot oh well tell me what you were going to say" inuyasha said a bit annoyed.  
  
"I was going to say shouldn't you get a better catch phrase then eat dirt?" amika said a little nervous.  
  
"well we better get back we have school to start tomorrow so we will see you later inuyasha"!!!!!!!! kagome yelled dragging amika down the well.  
  
Later  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --  
  
amika quietly knocked on kagome's door to make shure she wouldn't wake her if she was asleep.  
  
"hey kagome" amika whispered.  
  
"what?" kagome replied sleepily  
  
"goodnight" amika said before she went back to her own room and fell asleep.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------  
  
sorry about the short boring chapter next chapter will be better. 


	4. Enter Kurachan!

Hey sorry about no updates my computer hates me  
  
Yyhbunny: You there kcn-chan?  
  
KCN-chan:*waves* Hai! Konnichi wa mina-san! ^_^  
  
Yyhbunny: would you like to do the disclaimer kcn-chan?  
  
KCN-chan: *blinks* Of course! *reads from paper* yyhbunny doesn't own Inu yasha or all the characters Duh? ^_^  
  
Yyhbunny: -_- you're an idiot don't you know that oh well on with the fic ^_^!!!!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------  
  
a young girl about 15 sits looking out the window "kura li this is amika hiragashi she will be sitting next to you fo the school year".  
  
"hi" amika said with a small smile.  
  
"hi" kura says and continues to look out the window.  
  
"so what are your interests" she asks with a smile.  
  
Kura still loking out the window answers "looking out the window...nature...duh"  
  
"I was just asking" amika said beginning to sketch inuyasha "oh no!" hides it.  
  
" a dog demon" she mutters  
  
"how do you know"!? amika said nervously  
  
"I've seen one..." she said "do you know one"?  
  
"um how did you see one?" amika asks  
  
"I have my ways.." she said poking at her sleeves "we all have our own abilities.mine to see things. Demons. How did you meet one?"  
  
"I'll explain later will you stop by my families temple later?" amika asked  
  
"you don't plan to take me down the well do you?" she said  
  
"how did you know about the well" amika yelled in a wisper  
  
"I'm not stupid I know thing you'll never know" she wispers "besides I hear kagome saying things about that inu yasha demon and going down the well to see him" she finishes and groans "I hate that girl".  
  
"oh do you hate me ?" amika said a little sad  
  
"no your not kagome" she replies smiling a little.  
  
"I feel bad I don't like her to much either and I'm her cousin" amika said still sad. "oh and I do know a dog demon".  
  
"you've me that fox haven't you"? she said narrowing her eyes  
  
"yes is there a problem"? amika asked .  
  
She shook her head "no. but he lost his father, I've seen his father. Poor fox demon his name is shippo right "?  
  
"yeah I feel so sad" "hey have you met inuyasha"? amika asked  
  
"and what if I have?" she said glaring  
  
"I was just asking" amika said  
  
"well I'll come to the shrine as long as kagome isn't there" she said  
  
"oh she won't she left already plus if she talks I'll shut her up with this" amika said showing her a picture of kagome with buck teeth.  
  
"blackmail nice" she said back.  
  
Later----------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------  
  
"come on we have to hurry" amika said while jumping in  
  
"yah yah" she said  
  
"amika!amika!" said shippo coming and hugging her  
  
"oh guys this is Kura" amika said as miroku came up to kura and grabbed her hands  
  
"oh fallen angel will you bear my child" he asked  
  
"sure every senod is more pain I can inflict on your body when our baby is born" she replied "ok forget what I said " he replied shocked and nervous.  
  
"wonder where inuyasha is?" amika said wondering  
  
"he'll show up soon enough" kura said  
  
suddenly amika yelled SIT!  
  
" I thought only kagome has the power to do that" inuyasha said annoyed  
  
"I'm in her bloodline" amika said in a happy mood. "oh this is kura"  
  
"whatever" inuyasha said  
  
"the half breed" kura said  
  
"hmph!" inuyasha said annoyed  
  
miroku comes up behind amika and rubbs her butt  
  
SLAP!!!SLAP!!!!!  
  
*faints*  
  
"oh well" amika said while laying him down  
  
"Kura you have ears and a tail!" amika yelled surprised  
  
"so ?" she said not caring  
  
"nevermind but these are so cute!" amika said playing with the ears  
  
"WOULD YOU KINDLY REMOVE YOUR HANDS"! she yelled annoyed  
  
suddenly amika got a cold chill up her spine 'something evil is coming she thought'  
  
"Kura can I please talk to you?" amika asked  
  
"Fine" she replies walking over  
  
"I think naraku is coming" amika said  
  
(right now they have no shikon shards because kagome has them at home and she is sleeping in her bed back at the temple)  
  
"oh naraku" she said "well leave him to inuyasha I'm not in the mood to help out" she said calmy sitting by a tree. 'although he does need me' she thought smirking.  
  
"I don't think he's here for inuyasha I think he's here for me" amika said  
  
"that's obvious. Let the demon protect you" she replied boredly  
  
"inuyasha cant defend me he's immobilized" amika said pointing to an uncouncious inuyasha.  
  
"I knew he wasn't going to make it I guess I was wrong" she said frowning and standing up  
  
and they got into fighting stances  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------  
  
yyhbunny: oh man another cliffie boy that was a long chapter  
  
KCN-chan:^_^ I enjoyed it! *turns through pages* I hope the next chapter is interesting I hope !^_^ a real eye catcher ne?  
  
Yyhbunny: anyways KCN-chan would you be so kind as to tell the readers what kura-chan looks like and what type of demon she is?  
  
KCN-chan :O.O me!?*goes starry eyed* Li kura-chan is based afta me! A real know-it-all if you get what I mean, annoyin isn't it ? Ah well not as half as annoyin as I really am ^_^!She's got long jet black hair , wit dark chocolate brown eyes! She's a fox demon like another demon we know hehehehe...^_^ that ya all need to know!  
  
Yyhbunny: and amika is based off of me!^_^ she has long fiery-red hair always wrn in a ponytail and you usually see her in overalls with a white t- shirt under it  
  
KCN-chan: n the only one I really associate with right!^_^  
  
Yyhbunny: I'm the only one who can tolerate her as a friend  
  
KCN-chan:T-T that was hurtful *grins* and so totally true n'vice'versa n I can only tolerate your character cuz' she's not annoying 'n' dull *looks at kagome* not a fan! lol^_^  
  
Yyhbunny:*sniff* well anyways my character is cheerful but not to cheerful andy ways please R&R arigato!^_^ 


	5. Authors note

Sorry to all those people who have reviewed my story but I guess my story sucks so I'm going to stop my story here but thank you to those people who reviewed my story!^_^ 


End file.
